When You Say Nothing At All
by lily anson
Summary: The one thing demons couldn't do was love.


Demons couldn't love. Sure they could approximate it but it wasn't really love. Demons could feel an attraction for a specific person. Demons could refrain from creating chaos and mayhem; well, for a time. Demons could lust. The one thing demons couldn't do was love.

He definitely felt an attraction. He definitely forewent causing chaos and mayhem when he was with the other man. He _definitely_ lusted. Still, it wasn't the same as 'love' was it? Taking a sip from his scotch Crowley pondered the reasons why demons couldn't love. He supposed the part of a person that allowed them to love was in one of the pieces that was stripped away when one became a demon.

When his phone beeped he checked it and found a new message. He wasn't expecting a message of this sort for a few more days. They didn't have a specific schedule but usually the other usually waited more than a week between calls. Leaning back Crowley checked the message; motel name and room number. The message was the same as all the others. For a while he debated not going.

Was he supposed to be on call for whenever just because the other man finally had time for him? It would serve him right if Crowley didn't show this time. There were plenty of things needing his attention in hell. Off hand he couldn't think of anything extremely important but there had to be something, didn't there? Shaking his head Crowley stood. He was merely fooling himself. Each time he got the text, he went. Running his hands down his suit to make sure it was perfect he blinked to the motel room.

He didn't greet the other man and the other didn't greet him. The time they spent in motel rooms together wasn't for talking. The time they spent together was for passion. It was for need. It was for sex. It was most _definitely_ for lust. Talking never entered into the equation.

Hands tore at each other's clothing. Both of them desperate to get the other naked. Both of them desperate for what was to come. Neither of them stopping to think of anything more than fucking the other. As the buttons on Crowley's dress shirt went flying he did have a momentary thought of annoyance. He liked this shirt.

Before he could dwell on that thought too long he let out a loud hiss as the other bit into his shoulder roughly and broke skin. Crowley leaned his head back and reveled in the sharp pain of the bite. Growling he reach a hand up and gripped the other's hair tightly. A tongue swirled over the skin of his injured shoulder and Crowley gasped. Too soon the other man released his shoulder and brought his head up to meet Crowley's eyes.

Both of them stared at the other, panting. Taking the opening Crowley pulled the other man's head closer and pressed their lips together. When the lips parted Crowley slid his tongue into the other's mouth. The taste of his own blood made him groan as his eyes slid shut. With his hand still in the other's hair Crowley yanked the head backward. The other growled in displeasure.

Reaching up the other man put his hands to the sides of Crowley's face and drew him back in for another kiss. Crowley knew when to fight it and when to give in. This time the other was in charge of this. There were times when Crowley dominated their sex and there were times when his partner needed control.

Releasing his grip of the other man's hair Crowley slowly slid his hand down the other's back. The other man used his thumbs to caress Crowley's temples as he continued kissing Crowley roughly. Touch. Most of the time that's what this was really about. The ability to touch another without reservations, apprehension or worry. In the room of whichever motel they met at they could touch when they wanted, how they wanted and where they wanted.

When his partner finally drew back Crowley stifled a whine. Luckily the hands stayed pressed to the sides of his head and the thumbs continued caressing his temples. Fuck he needed this. Bending down, the other man placed his mouth over the bite on Crowley's shoulder and licked at the trickle of blood.

"Please," Crowley whispered.

Releasing his shoulder the other man bent down, gripped Crowley under his ass and lifted him. Walking forward a few feet the other dropped Crowley onto the bed. Crowley moaned and reached down to wrap his hand around himself. A hand gripped his wrist and pinned his arm above his head. Fuck. He _needed_ to touch it, _needed_ to be touched, _needed_ to touch his partner. Anything. Still, Crowley raised his other arm above his head without waiting for his partner to do it for him. The quicker he accommodated his partner the quicker he got fucked.

The hand holding his wrist gripped the other wrist as well. When his partner's other hand trailed its fingers down his cheek Crowley leaned into the touch. _Please don't let this be a long night,_ Crowley thought. He couldn't take being toyed with for hours this time. He needed to be taken. Or he needed to take the other man. Or… something, anything. At this point he couldn't name what he needed, he just knew he _needed_ it now! Without warning the hand released his wrists and Crowley was flipped onto his stomach. 

* * *

Panting, sated and thoroughly fucked Crowley lay in the bed watching his partner get dressed. Like all the times before he felt like there was something he should say, wanted to say, but he couldn't quite pin it down. His mind kept repeating the same thing but he ignored it. There was no way his mind had the right word.

Crowley watched as his partner walked to the door. At the door his partner paused and glanced back to him. Crowley lifted his head slightly. His breathing quickened as he waited for the words. Shaking his head, the man walked out of the room without speaking. Crowley closed his eyes and dropped his head back onto the bed.

He desperately tried to ignore the pain. Used and left behind. Again. He should be used to this by now. He was a demon. Demons could feel an attraction for a specific person. Demons could refrain from creating chaos and mayhem. Demons could lust. The one thing demons couldn't do was love. Despite what he thought, he _couldn't_ be feeling love for his Sam.


End file.
